


Paradox Lovers

by WolfaMoon



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Character Death Fix, Confusing, F/M, Hurt Niel (Tenet), Love, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: TENET SPOILERS. A behind the scenes love story to the main story.
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/Original Female Character(s) (Tenet), Neil/Storyteller
Comments: 1





	Paradox Lovers

Paradox Lovers  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: TENET SPOILERS. A behind the scenes love story to the main story.  
Disclaimer: Don’t own.

Paradox Lovers

Neil was drunk when he meets our protagonist. The reason behind this is his storyteller is gone. Before the beginning of the movie and the past of the end. A younger Neil is recruited and fighting the good fight. Than he is introduced to a storyteller. One who writes stories for children and obscure well thought out one-shot science fiction pieces that won Saturn awards. Not a big name but she had stardust out there that someone would remember her past her time.  
He had lost her before his eyes. Neil can remember every detail of that night. She rubs her arm after her shower. Towel neatly notched around her. He’s waiting on the bed for her to join him. Picking up the cat to give the feline some loving before turning to him. She takes her nightly medicine. Smile seductively. His eyes matching hers. Than she stills. A hand to the chest and she collapses onto the floor, dead.  
Moving along the story line and Neil takes a moment to talk to the protagonist about paradoxes and what about saving lives and the butterfly effects of each minuet change.   
Getting the courage up he Inverses to a day before her death. Finding the storyteller at her hole in the wall café writing on the computer.   
“Anything good?” He says to get her attention.  
“Isn’t it always.”  
“If it’s yours of course it is.”  
“My best critic.” Grabbing her hands he pulls them in to smell her perfume she wears on her wrist. The way it mixes with her body chemistry so unique. Looking sad at her. “Are you okay?”  
“Would you come with me?”  
“Of course. Where?” He helps her get her things together and takes her to see a doctor. “You take me to such nice places.” Neil holds her close as they go in and she is diagnosed.  
Arrhythmia.  
They set up an appointment as soon as possible but it is two days after her death. Neil puts a plan in action. Her medicine. It would be like a kind of death. Now/present Neil would not have to lose her.   
Going into battle with the knowledge that she would live.  
Safe to tie up lose ends.  
The protagonist learns everything. He has now become the future. Getting a call from Neil sometime after the end of the movie to check in on a hospital room. He goes to the room to see a woman standing by the window. She turns to him and smiles. A smile that is hello and that I know you. This unsettles him for he had never met her in his life.  
“Is it Neil?” This startles him because he had received a call from Neil telling him to come there. His phone goes off again. It’s backwards. Yet with enough time living in inversions he can understand it. Go left.  
“Give me a moment,” he tells her. Exiting he goes left. Just as he walks around the corner he sees himself dragging a hag ridden looking Neil into the hospital room.   
“Neil!” 

PL>

Future/recruiter protagonist walks Neil to the room to see his storyteller. Neil looks to him.  
“Paradox.” Neil sweeps into the room and hugs his storyteller to him. She is alive and in his arms. She looks to the protagonist.  
“You had me worried.”  
“You know how I like to make a entrance.”  
“More like several in one go.” He can only smile at her before saying. “Get better,” and exiting. The two paradox lovers left to embrace.

PL>

The present protagonist who walked away from the room after the call stops at a book that is on the ground in his path. There is a post it on it saying, pick me up. Picking it up, there is a photo bookmarked to a story. Seeing the story title.  
Paradox Lovers.  
The picture’s back to him. A date that has passed several years ago scrawled upon it. Flipping it over it’s a picture of Neil and the woman in the hospital room. They are both smiling and eating cotton candy. It looks to be a street fair.   
Flipping to the front of the book. There is his own writing on the inside of the cover.  
//Take Neil there for his birthday. Buy this book and get it signed by her at the fair. Watch the fireworks. Take the picture. //  
Flipping to the title page it is a list of short stories and their authors. Paradox Lovers has a hand drawn star next to it. An arrow guides to the top of the page where is it signed.   
//To my stardust of fans.   
Thank you for coming out.  
The storyteller. //  
The protagonist can just smile at what is to come. 

PL> The End.

AN: Sorry if it is confusing but I tried.


End file.
